Welcome to the SGC!
by Loolabelle
Summary: A songfic...of a different sort. Please R&R! Set in season 10 with romance between D/V...S/J...and possibly some Cam/Lam later on.
1. Welcome to the SGC!

_**Author's Notes: Hello! Just to let you know that this is a songfic of a different color. I got the idea from an episode of Scrubs and stole it for my own purposes. To add to that, the first to songs are either from or based from that particular episode. The first, which is in the first chapter, I rewrote. The second, in the second chapter, is the same as theirs. Anyway, the rest of the songs will be from various bands/singers, and will either be pieces of the song or my own little remake. Let me know what you think!!! Especially if you have a song that you like and I will try to accommodate when possible!!!!! R&R!!!**_

SG1 stepped through the gate and took a collective sigh. They had been to five planets now and nothing of interest had turned up – no naquada, no treasure, not even any ancient ruins to occupy themselves with! Frankly, it was becoming a bit boring now without the Goauld or the Ori to defeat. This planet, P4X- 282, had been very colorful- pinkish, purple trees, blue rocks, bright green sand on the ground, but had turned nothing up. They took some preliminary samples from everything and returned home. None of them would admit it, but they had all secretly hoped for just a little action or at least something unusual. They descended the ramp as General Landry walked in, smiling.

_Hello, team SG1_

_I'm delighted that you're back_

_Does the planet hold something new_

_Go ahead and drop your packs_

_We'll see all of your new finds_

_Blue rocks and maybe some pink trees_

_Glad you made it home alive_

_Welcome back to the S.G.C.!_

Daniel looked at his friends and frowned. Was it just him or was General Landry …singing to them? From the shocked and confused looks on his teammates' faces, they had heard it, too. He nearly jumped out of his skin as an airman walked up to them and Landry and began to sing his report:

_The Tok'ra called offering help_

_We couldn't ask for more_

_And there's a plant that's taking over_

_A laboratory on the second floor_

_Siler is locked in a room_

_He has again lost his key_

_I'm so glad that you made it_

_Back to the S.G.C!_

"Daniel, why are people singing?" Vala asked in a whimsical voice and Daniel blinked at her- she was in on it, too!

"Stop doing that!" he snapped. Okay, he didn't think he was singing, but from the surprised looks on the other's faces, they certainly thought he was. Sam frowned at him and sing-songed:

_We are all affected_

_From something on that planet_

_Why does this always happen to us_

_It's starting to become a habit!_

General Landry waved to them to follow him to the briefing room so they could talk in a quieter and more secluded atmosphere, filling them in more as they went.

_The Kelonwnan's called needing help_

_Walter's computer blew up again_

_The self-destruct reset itself_

_Nearly killing all of our men_

_You all look confused_

_Go ahead and take a seat_

_Because I need all your help now_

_Here at the S.G.C.!_

_One more thing that I should mention_

_If what I heard is true_

_And everyone appears _

_To be singing to you_

_Your case is very serious_

_Get to the infirmary_

_Cause if you think I'm singing_

_You're restricted to the S.G.C.,_

_Welcome back to the S.G.C.!!!_

The team looked at one another and shrugged. They all were definitely under the influence of something and needed to get checked out immediately. With silent nods, they turned and headed off for the infirmary, knowing that they should have been careful for what they had wished for…

_**Author's Note…again. Well, what did you think? Possibilities? I will post the second chapter any minute now, so stay tuned and see what comes up…or who comes in- hehehe. R&R!!! Thanks!---Loo**_


	2. When the Truth Comes Out

_**Author's notes: Okay, this is a bit of a short one, but should be fun to visualize! This is one more song from the show Scrubs, just because it fit perfectly. I did not change any lyrics to this one, I don't think, so they get complete and full credit for it. Let me know what you think! R&R!**_

Daniel groaned as he was being wheeled back to the infirmary. They had all been in testing for the past three hours and he was sick of being poked and prodded. But, what was the worst part was all the dang singing!! Everyone was doing it! It was really starting to annoy him, so he just rolled his eyes as the nurse that was pushing him began to speak/sing:

_I'm sure you must be scared_

_Not knowing what this test will bring_

_It could prove that you are crazy_

_Do you still hear people sing?_

_It's best to know the truth, _

_Of that I have no doubt_

_But you'll have to face the future_

_When the truth comes out_

Daniel sighed and shifted in his seat, then saw Vala being wheeled towards him from a test of her own, both heading back to the infirmary. He looked at her and shook his head in amusement. She was plugging her ears with her fingers, trying not to hear those around her. From the look on her face, t wasn't working. He started to grin, but was stopped when BOTH nurses started:

_Nurse #1__: While we process your results_

_We'll take you back to wait_

_Nurse #2__: We've got drugs to calm you down_

_So you don't stress about your fate_

_BOTH__ : It's best to know the truth_

_Of that we have no doubt_

_But you'll have to face the future_

_When the truth comes out_

Great! They had a duet! What was next, a boy band? Daniel and Vala looked at each other and shook their heads together, then started laughing as a third voice joined the first two, only this time it was Sam.

_I know that I'm not crazy_

_I hope that I'm not crazy_

_Oh no…_

_Oh my God…_

_I crazy!!!_

Suddenly, they were joined by Teal'c and Mitchell, both being pushed in wheelchairs, too. The group formed a single-file line in the hall and when all five nurses started singing, Daniel half-expected a chorus line to start up!

_Sometimes you're better off not knowing_

_But this isn't one of those times_

_Your world's become a musical_

_And we all speak in rhymes_

_It's best to know the truth_

_Of that we have no doubt_

_But you'll have to face the future*******_

_When the truth comes out!_

"My god, they are driving me nuts!" Vala singsonged from behind him. If he didn't agree, Daniel would have laughed at the whole predicament. Actually, the more he thought about how ridiculous it all sounded, the more he grinned. But, then he saw the one person in the galaxy who could make this situation a complete hell.

_Oh, Danny boy…_

"Jack, you know I hate that song!"

**Author's note, again…Well, you see why I just HAD to use that song?! It fit so perfectly! Of course, now some real fun starts, what with Jack showing up! Hehe…stick with me and I promise it will get funnier. R&R!!!**


End file.
